


The Rooster [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Jealousy, Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' The RoosterOriginal summary:That lingering trace of Miles O'Brien's scent on Julian's flesh; it drove Garak wild.Kinktober Day 18: Cuckolding
Relationships: Background Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 1





	The Rooster [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rooster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091519) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 18 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. Not gonna lie, this one had me panting a little. That's the great thing about Kinktober, you get to read about kinks you had no idea you were in to. Apparently cucking is one of mine.

Enjoy as much as I did!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [The Rooster](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-rooster/s-xM9cD3w1lBH)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-rooster/s-xM9cD3w1lBH)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1rp5p7lmpytcqpu/The%20Rooster.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091519) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
